Un héros vêtu de noir à la double vie…
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Potter ne s'arrange pas et l'Ordre du Phénix a besoin d'un héros..Évidemment, c'est à Severus que revient la corvée d'aller le chercher...Crossover HPxBatman prouvant que je suis capable de produite toujours pire en matière de fics!


**Titre** _Un héros vêtu de noir à la double vie…_

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating**: PG

**Défi**: cross-over

_**Un héros vêtu de noir à la double vie…**_

«La situation est grave», annonça Albus.

_Tiens donc, ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'en était pas douté en recevant la convocation de l'Ordre,_ pensa Severus, mécontent d'avoir été traîné de force Square Grimmaud par son patron.

«Harry est actuellement indisponible.

_Ça l'arrange bien, le binoclard_.

—Les événements récents l'ont affaibli psychologiquement.

_Déjà qu'il était pas bien stable…_

—Lui confier cette mission pourrait être hautement préjudiciable.

_Autant poser de nous-même la tête sur le billot. _

—Il nous faut un héros!

_Il faut aussi que vous changiez de tailleur_.

—Et Severus ira le chercher.

—HEIN??»

* * *

Snape ronchonnait. Pas que celui ne lui arrive jamais, ce serait plutôt l'inverse, mais quelque part, il se sentait vexé par toute cette situation et son humeur atteignait des profondeurs qu'elle n'avait pas connues depuis le décès du cabot.

_Un héros vêtu de noir à la double vie…_

A quoi il servait lui, alors!!

En plus, l'autre n'avait pas l'air d'y mettre du sien. Cela faisait la troisième bijouterie qu'il vandalisait, et toujours pas de chauve-souris…

Pourquoi ces airs scandalisés?

Albus avait dit de prendre contact avec Batman mais il n'avait jamais parlé des moyens à employer!

* * *

Il pleuvait.

Fort.

Très fort.

De l'eau était entrée dans ses chaussettes et le sort utilisé pour les sécher automatiquement s'obstinait à lui donner un urticaire galopant dans des endroits dérangeants.

A l'heure qu'il était, Potter devait se gaver de tarte à la mélasse dans la Grande Salle.

Quelqu'un allait devoir payer pour tout ça.

Lorsqu'il vit la silhouette effilée de la Batmobile arriver, tous ses cylindres rugissant, il avait un début de migraine, envie d'un bourbon et d'un bain chaud et ne se sentait pas d'humeur aimable: il sortit sa baguette pour stopper la voiture à sa manière.

* * *

«Je dois dire que vos goûts en matière de décoration sont pour le moins étonnants.

—La Bat-cave n'est pas à votre goût?

—Vous plaisantez? C'est sombre, humide et souterrain! Vous ne voudriez pas la vendre?

—Si vous me parliez un peu de cette mission?

— J'ignorais que vous étiez masochiste. Vous n'avez pas assez de boulot à Gotham, que vous soyez si pressé de savoir ce qui m'amène?

— Si vous êtes venu de si loin, ce devait être fort important.

— Pas le choix. Albus m'a menacé avec la direction de la maison Poufsouffle.»

* * *

Afin de laisser Gotham dans de bonnes mains, Bruce avait fait appel à ses élèves: apparemment deux jeunes gens qui se prenaient plus ou moins pour des rouges-gorges. Snape en venait presque à regretter Potter.

Assis sur des tabourets dans la cuisine du Manoir Wayne, ils regardaient pour l'instant le Maître des Potions réaliser le breuvage magique qui permettrait à leur illustre mentor de passer à travers les sorts repousse-moldu.

«Pourquoi vous en avez ajouté si peu de ce flacon-là?

—Parce que je pense que votre père adoptif apprécie le toit à sa place actuelle!»

* * *

«C'est la première fois que vous prenez l'avion?

—Ai-je tant l'air d'un arriéré? J'admirais juste la ligne de votre jet.

—Je pensais que vous voyagiez en balai.

—Pas pour traverser l'Atlantique. Tant de temps sur un balai empêcherait de s'assoire pendant des jours.»

Bruce rougit et Severus se demanda un instant quelle pensée avait pu lui traverser l'esprit pour troubler un homme réputé impassible…avant de comprendre et de se traiter mentalement d'imbécile…tout en gardant l'information pour plus tard: Wayne était bien foutu, intelligent et plein aux as, et Severus était un Serpentard après tout!

* * *

L'Ordre ne pouvait que se féliciter de sa nouvelle recrue. Batman n'était pas pour rien le meilleur détective du monde: 12 Mangemorts, 21 informateurs et 5 malheureux sous Imperium avaient été épinglé à son tableau de chasse.

De plus, c'était un homme intelligent, capable de comprendre que ses gadgets ne surclassaient pas la magie, prêt à se retirer vers Grimmaud lorsqu'on lui disait.

Seul Kreattur râlait: non seulement un moldu vivait dans la maison des Black, mais tous les soirs il y attendait un Sang-de-bourbe, et ils se livraient à des activités que la Maîtresse aurait réprouvées!

* * *

Quand on ne connaît que Wayne, le multimilliardaire charmeur, lumineux, occupé les ¾ du temps à dépenser sa fortune en piscines de champagne, il est difficile de comprendre pourquoi il a choisit ce chimiste laid, pauvre, pour partager sa vie…

Pour Alfred et tous ceux qui connaissent l'autre visage de Bruce, son sentiment de culpabilité, son habitude de s'épuiser à la tâche…ils se disent qu'ils sont bien assortis et ils espèrent qu'avoir quelqu'un au courant du secret dans son lit permettra à Bruce d'y passer plus de temps, au lieu d'attraper deux heures de sommeil devant l'ordinateur de la bat-cave.

* * *

Le Joker, à l'arrière du fourgon pénitentiaire, ressassait. Pendant des années, il avait été la préoccupation principale de Batman, et il s'en faisait un titre de gloire!

Cependant, ce soir, quand il avait tenu le héros de Gotham à sa merci, ce type était intervenu! Et au lieu d'écouter ensuite son fameux discours sur le thème de l'éternel retour du crime, Batman s'était mis à explorer les amygdales de son sauveur!

C'était même allé si loin que les policiers et leurs prisonniers avaient évacué la pièce, refusant d'en voir davantage!

Le Joker était profondément vexé!

Fin.


End file.
